firefandomcom-20200223-history
Milton Fire Department (Ontario)
History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 1 - 405 Steeles Ave. East, Milton Built 1978 :Pump 11 - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/750/25A/25B) (SN#SE 2041) :Aerial 16 - 2007 American Lafrance Eagle / LTI (1250/250/25F/100' tower) (SN#0502660) :Tanker 15 - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Hub/American Lafrance (500/2500) (SN#3115-847) :Rescue 14 - 2004 American Lafrance Metropolitan / Hub (SN#3340-904) :Support 161 - 200? Ford Windstar van (Training Division) :Support 182 - 200? Ford E250 van (Fire Prevention) :Support 191 - 200? Ford F350 4x4 (Utility) :Canteen 163 - 1990 Ford E350 / Multi-Vans re-hab :Car 3 '- 200? Ford Cown Victoria :'Car 181 '- 200? Ford Cown Victoria ('Fire Prevention) :Training Pump 162 - 1994 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/750/40F) (SN#SE 1422) Fire Station No. 2 - 2665 Reid Side Road, Campbellville Built 2003 :Pump 21 - 2010 Pierce (1050/654/?F) (SN#23365-1) :Tanker 25 - 2003 Freightliner FL80 / American Lafrance / Hub (420/2500) (SN#3215-890) :Rescue 24 - 2004 Freightliner M2 / American Lafrance /Hub (SN#3445-928) :Support 20 - 2000 Ford F350 4x4 brush tender (port./100) :Emergency Response 102 '- tandem axle trailer (Special Operations / Haz-mat) Fire Station No. 3 (Headquarters) - 610 Savoline Blvd. Built 2012 :'Pump 31 - 2002 American Lafrance Metropolitan (1500/600/25A/25B) (SN#3070-848) :Aerial 36 - 2013 KME Aerialcat (1500/480/79' rearmount) (SN#GSO8750) :Tanker 35 - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / American Lafrance (420/1500) (SN#3080-849) :Squad 30 - 2006 Dodge Ram brush tender (port./100) :Rescue 34 - 2007 Ford F550 / Dependable :Unit 33 '- ATV 6x6 brush unit :'Support 5 - 2005 Dodge Sprinter 3500 (Command) Fire Station No. 4 - 405 James Snow Parkway Built 2010 (Staffed Daily 06:00-18:00hrs) :Pump 41 - 2010 Pierce Contender (1050/650/30F) (SN#23365-1) :Pump 42 '- 1997 International 4900 / E-One (1050/800) (SN#17834 / SE 1871) :'Tanker 45 - 2010 Pierce Saber (1050/1500) :'Support 40 '- Ford F250 pickup On order *2014 ? / KME rescue pumper for Station 1 *2013 Spartan Gladiator / Spartan ERV pumper *Ford 550 / Dependable - Utility body with skid mount pump Retired apparatus :2000 Ford F550 / Wilcox water supply unit (80/100) (SN#00-214) :1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/450/50' teleboom) (SN#SE 1693) (Sold, Ritchie Bros, Toronto, ON, 09-12-2013) :1990 GMC C7000 / Amertek tanker (250/1500) (SN#3366) (Sold to Springwater Township Fire and Emergency Services) :1988 GMC / Wilcox light rescue :1987 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500/25A) (SN#SE837) (Ex-P11) :1985 Ford F800 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/500)(SN#SE 645) :1984 Chevrolet C70 / King tanker (-/1500) (SN#830021) :1981 International S1824 / Superior tanker (Sold to North Kawartha Fire and Rescue Services) :1981 International S1824 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1500) (SN#SF 22) :1979 International Cargostar / King pumper (840/500) (SN#79062) :1976 Ford C / King snorkel (1050/200/82') (SN#74078) (Sold to Crowsnest Pass Fire Department) :1976 International / King mini-pumper (250/200) (SN#74031) Future plans *2013 Budget looking to five more firefighters to bring Station 4 to 24/7 *The town is looking at a fifth hall in the Regional Road 25 / Louis St. Laurent Ave. area in 2015. External links Milton Fire Department Category:Halton Region Category:Ontario departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus